The present invention relates to a novel and non-obvious hinge assembly of simplified construction relative to corresponding conventional hinge assemblies. The invention is described herein in relation to an appliance (e.g. oven) door hinge assembly, but those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that a hinge assembly formed in accordance with the present invention has wider application. It is not intended that the claims be construed as limiting the invention for use in association with any particular type of appliance or any other application.
Dual-link hinge assemblies of the type illustrated in FIGS. 1-4 are, widely known. The hinge assembly A includes a claw B adapted for connection to an appliance frame or chassis, and a first end of a channel C is pivotally connected to the claw B at a pivot point D so that the channel is adapted for movement on an arc E relative to the claw. Typically, the channel C is connected to an appliance door such as an oven door.
The claw B and the channel C are also operably interconnected through a link assembly F. The link assembly F comprises first and second parallel, identical link members G1, G2 (FIGS. 2 and 4) that are pivotally connected at their first ends to the claw B. The link members are connected at an opposite, second end to the first end of a coil spring H (shown partially in phantom lines, for clarity) by way of a transversely extending rivet or other fastener L. The opposite, second end of the coil spring H is secured to a second end of the channel C or a member connected thereto.
A roller I spans the channel C adjacent the link members G1, G2, and the link members each define a contact surface J that moveably engages the roller I. The links also each define a catch or dwell point K that is adapted to receive and retain the roller I when the channel C is pivoted a maximum distance away from the claw B on the arc E (FIG. 3). That is, when the roller I is seated in the dwell point K, further movement of the channel C on the arc E. in the first direction E1 is prevented. The contact surface J of each link member G1, G2 also defines a lobe M adjacent the link first end that is conformed to engage the roller I when the channel is in its first operative position and urge the channel member C rearwardly (to the right in FIG. 1) away from the links G1, G2 so that the channel member is securely held in its first operative position.
In operation, the channel and a door or other structure connected thereto is pivotally moveable on the arc E to and between two operative positions: (1) a first operative position (FIGS. 1, 2, 4) wherein the coil spring H is relatively relaxed and wherein the roller I is spaced from the dwell point K; and, (2) a second operative position (FIG. 3) wherein the channel C is pivoted a maximum distance away from the claw B in the first direction E1 so that the coil spring H is tensioned and elongated and so that the link members G1, G2 are moved toward the channel first end until the roller I is seated in the dwell point K of both links G1, G2. As noted, the engagement of the roller I in the link dwell points K prevents further pivoting movement of the channel C beyond the second operative position and, thus, significant loads are exerted on the links G1, G2 when forces are applied to the channel C in an effort to move the channel beyond the second operative position in the first direction. The use of two links G1, G2 has heretofore been required because a single link has been found to deform and elongate over time or if excessive force is applied to the channel C in an effort to pivot the channel beyond the second operative position as described. Notably, the links G1, G2 are not supported by any fixed support member other than the roller, i.e., the links are each supported at only a single contact point. Furthermore, the rivet L adds manufacturing complexity and expense to the hinge assembly A.
While hinges of the type illustrated in FIGS. 1-4 have enjoyed widespread commercial success, the use of two link members G1, G2 adds cost and complexity to the hinge assembly. It has been deemed desirable to develop a simpler, more cost-effective hinge assembly of the general type described above, that overcomes the above-noted and other deficiencies while providing better overall performance and durability.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved single link, dual-contact point hinge assembly is disclosed.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a hinge assembly comprises a claw and a channel pivotably connected to the claw at a first pivot point so that the channel is adapted for movement on an arc in a first direction from a first operative position to a second operative position. The channel is also adapted for movement on the arc in a second direction opposite the first direction. First and second link stops are connected to the channel, and a link assembly is operably interconnected between the claw and the channel. The link assembly, itself, comprises: (i) a link member defining first and second opposite contact surfaces and first and second opposite ends, wherein the first end is pivotably connected to the claw; and, (ii) a coil spring having a first end connected to the second end of said link member and a second end connected to the channel adjacent a second end of the channel. The link member is movably positioned relative to the first and second link stops and moves toward the first end of said channel when the channel is moved in the first direction from the first operative position to the second operative position. The first and second contact surfaces of the link member engage the first and second link stops, respectively, when the channel is in-the second operative position, and this prevents movement of the channel in the first direction beyond the second operative position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a hinge assembly comprises a first member adapted for connection to a frame of an associated oven, and a second member adapted for connection to a door of the associated oven. The second member is pivotably connected at a first end thereof to the first member and is adapted for pivoting movement on an arc relative to the first member between a first operative position that corresponds to a closed position of the associated door, and a second position that corresponds to an open position of the associated door. A spring is connected to the second member at a point spaced away from the first end of the second member. A link member includes a first end pivotably connected to the first member and a second end connected to the spring. The link member defines first and second oppositely facing contact surfaces. First and second link stops are connected to the second member at first and second spaced locations, with the link member intermediate the first and second link stops with the first contact surface adjacent the first link stop and the second contact surface adjacent the second link stop when the second member is in its second operative position. The first and second link stops engage the first and second contact surfaces, respectively, when the second member is moved to the second operative position and prevent movement of the second member beyond the second operative position away from the first operative position.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a single link, dual-contact point hinge assembly.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a hinge assembly that is cost-effective and simple to manufacture due to use of fewer components, smaller components, and due to ease of manufacturing.
Still another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a single link, dual-contact point hinge assembly wherein a hooked end of a main spring of the hinge assembly is connected to a single link member by passage of the hooked end through an aperture defined in the link member which eliminates a rivet, minimizes hinge thickness, and helps to control the spring in the event it breaks in that it is captured-in the aperture.
A further advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a hinge assembly that uses only a single link, and wherein the link, when in its second operative position, resists deformation forces owing to the fact that the link is supported by at least two fixed support members.
Another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a hinge assembly that uses only a single link, wherein the link is simultaneously supported on first and second opposed contact surfaces thereof by at least first and second fixed support members.
A further advantage of the present invention results from the provision of a hinge assembly including a single link member, wherein the link member moves in a direction toward a first end of the channel when the channel is pivoted from its first position to the second position, and wherein the link, when the channel is in its second operative position, is wedged between first and second fixed support members that prevent further movement of the link toward the channel first end.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a single link, dual-contact point hinge assembly that requires less rivets, shorter rivets, and less grease than conventional hinge assemblies.
Still another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a single link, dual-contact point hinge assembly that is quieter than conventional hinge assemblies owing to the use of fewer components that move relative to each other.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading the following specification.